Neatins
by CarolTeixeiraC
Summary: Algumas coisas são simplesmente impossiveis, mesmo que desejadas...


Desde o inicio dos tempos, o homem tem atração por tudo aquilo que lhe parece impossível.

E isso é uma característica praticamente imutável.

É obvio que mesmo sendo o vampiro que era, isso era uma característica sua também, logo, ele também desejava o inatingível, o inalcançável.

Mas o que poderia ser tão impossível para o _No-Life-King_? Justo ele, que de todos os seres a caminhar pela terra era o mais temido, o mais antigo, e o mais poderoso também?

Mas ele não era, não podia ser nada disso sem seu mestre, aquele a que serviria de escudo e espada, aquele que o guiaria, e o moveria, como se não fosse nada, nada além de uma peça ocasional em um jogo eterno, ao qual ele estava fadado a participar, gostando ou não.

E ele gostava.

Não que ele fosse um animal de estimação do tipo submisso, nada disso, aliás, na maior parte do tempo ele era tudo, menos submisso.

E tudo isso por seu mestre. Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, a mulher que ele aprendeu a respeitar, aquela que era sua verdadeira mestra, mas também uma espécie de apoio.

Jurara servir a ela, e somente a ela, e durante os últimos dez longos anos, cuidou para que fosse assim.

Mas o tão falado _No-life-King_, morto há tempo o bastante para acreditar-se imune a todos os tipos de sentimentos e fraquezas humanas, e acreditando ser o monstro que diziam que era, descuidou-se da pior forma possível.

Ele pensou por um longo tempo que respeitava, até mesmo admirava a garota que o domara, vendo-a transformada em mulher muito mais rapidamente do que deveria, e jamais negou sentir alguma atração por ela.

Mas isto não era nada novo certo?

Ele apenas estava sendo o vampiro, mais uma vez desejando nada mais que apenas sangue, fresco, puro, virgem, como o dela provara ser ao acordá-lo de tão escura e fria solidão com a qual vivera por quase cinquenta anos.

Mas aos poucos... Ao mesmo tempo em que percebia que havia mais por trás da _Dama-de-aço_, percebeu seu descuido.

Ele próprio fora atingido.

E apenas essa ideia o fazia preferir ser alvejado mil vezes por todas as balas de prata que pudesse encontrar.

Ele, Alucard, _amando?_

Por Deus, isso era impossível, não era?

A resposta estava clara em sua mente antes mesmo de a pergunta terminar de ser feita:

Não.

E ele sabia que não apenas por olhar para ela.

Os longos cabelos loiros platinados pareciam dançar em suas costas, encantando-o, em contraste com seus passos duros, os olhos de um dos azuis mais belos e intensos que já vira pareciam desafiá-lo a fazer seu próximo movimento.

Tudo nela parecia convidá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que deixava claro a sua mensagem, a de que era algo impossível, intocável.

Mas não era isso que a tornava ainda mais desejável?

Deixava-se mover como uma peça de um jogo, aceitando apenas ela como sua jogadora.

Ele executava as ações, mas era ela quem jogava os dados.

Aos poucos, ele apenas aceitou o fato de amá-la, assim como aceitara-a como sua mestra.

E seu objetivo tornou-se não mais apenas protegê-la por obrigação, isso era sua vontade.

Ele a queria por perto, poder abraçá-la e sentir o corpo quente contra o frio do seu. Queria provar os lábios bem-desenhados, jamais tingidos de qualquer cor que realçasse seu delicado formato.

Ele queria provar-lhe, mostrar a ela que o vermelho poderia ser melhor do que seu azul, mesmo que não fosse tão belo quanto.

Não, ele sabia que o vermelho se adequaria perfeitamente a ela, tornando-a tão imutável quanto ele.

Talvez fosse puro egoísmo de sua parte desejar para a mulher que dizia amar o mesmo fardo que carregava, mas ele não se importava com isso.

Permaneceria ao seu lado, eternamente, se assim necessário, e faria apenas a vontade dela.

Sabia que havia muito o que fazer para convencer aquela mulher de coração de gelo a admitir seus sentimentos, a dar a ordem que tornaria igual a ele, a ordem de cobri-la de vermelho, a primeira cor da vida, e a única cor da morte.

Ele então a teria a seu lado, como passara a desejar já havia um certo tempo.

Mas fazê-la dar aquela ordem parecia impossível.

Moveu-se pela escuridão da noite, ao encontro dela... Sempre ia ao encontro dela, como se uma espécie de magnetismo pairasse sobre ambos.

E muitas ele acabava com uma ou mais balas de prata em seu corpo.

Toda noite ele jogavam o mesmo jogo, mas ainda assim, jogavam um jogo inédito a cada noite.

Ele surgiu de uma parede e adentrou o quarto que lhe era proibido, mas que ele visitava toda noite, e ela dava uma espécie de consentimento ao ignorar sua presença ou fingir não percebê-lo. E toda noite ele ficava lá apenas para vê-la dormir, e ocasionalmente murmurar seu nome durante algum sonho.

Naquela noite ela estava especialmente inquieta, seu nome escapava dos lábios dela mais do que o comum, e uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto.

Ele aproximou-se da cama, e ajoelhando-se a seu lado, correu a mão com extrema leveza pela pele alva de seus rosto, limpando aquela única lágrima.

Afastou-se da cama, porém, antes que entrasse novamente na escuridão, os olhos muito azuis se abriram, e o encararam.

E assim como ele não trazia o sorriso sarcástico em seu rosto, a sua marca, nos olhos dela não havia a frieza habitual que ela possuía.

Possuía não, usava, assim como uma máscara, que Integra fazia questão de vestir diariamente.

E o mais estranho é que ele sabia e não sabia ao mesmo tempo o quanto daquela mulher era apenas a máscara, e o quanto era ela, no início.

Mas agora... Ele sabia que ela se escondia por trás da máscara, e sabia defini-la, assim como ela sabia que ele escondia por trás de seu sorriso uma tristeza de séculos.

Os olhos azuis agora traíam-lhe, deixando seu medo transparecer.

Ele aproximou-se lentamente da cama, com os olhos dela acompanhando cada movimento seu.

Ele era, podia perfeitamente ser o monstro que não só ele, mas todos os que o encontravam diziam que era, mas ainda assim ela sentia uma segurança inigualável em sua presença.

Encararam-se a cada movimento.

Ele voltou a se ajoelhar, agora a com a cabeça baixa perante sua mestra.

Para sua surpresa, sentiu um toque suave, delicado, em seu cabelo.

Os olhos vermelhos brilharam intensamente ao reencontrar os azuis sonolentos.

Ele removeu uma mexa platinada que cobria parcialmente o rosto da Hellsing, sua mão pousando ao seu lado, no colchão macio.

A mão alva, fina, delicada, agora livre das luvas habituais, entrelaçou-se à dele, enquanto os olhos azuis fechavam-se.

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando moveu o olhar entre as mãos, agora unidas, para o rosto adormecido.

Ele sorriu.

Sorriu por que ele pertencia a ela, e sempre pertenceria. E, no entanto, ela jamais seria dele, mesmo que sempre fosse.

Ela sempre pertenceria a ele, assim como ele a ela, porém, mesmo pertencendo a ele, ainda seria impossível, inalcançável para ele.

E era justamente por isso que ele nutriria eternamente uma atração, um amor, desejo, por ela, por seu sangue, todos contraditórios entre si à sua própria maneira.

Ele percorreu o pescoço alvo exposto com os olhos, e como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, sentiu um leve aperto em sua mão.

Não. Ele não faria isso. Ele esperaria que ela lhe desse a ordem, olhando em seus olhos, falando com toda a firmeza que possuía, mas sem perder nada de seu encanto.

Ele fez menção de levantar-se, e a ordem feita mentalmente veio clara, rápida, e quase que praticamente inconsciente.

"_Fique ao meu lado, Alucard."_

Ele sorriu, largamente, antes de se aproximar da orelha dela, e murmurar:

"Para sempre, Integra. Mesmo que não me pedisse, ficaria durante a eternidade, se necessário."

Para sempre...

Algo conhecido para ele, e completamente inédito para ela.

Estas duas palavras tinham um sentido muito mais amplo para ele do que parecia.

Integra pensou o mesmo. E talvez, um dia tivesse o mesmo sentido para ela também...

Alucard suspirou, encostando-se nos travesseiros macios, e fechando os olhos, notou que talvez o 'para sempre' não fosse tão eterno quanto parecia, e rezou silenciosamente para que Integra percebesse o mesmo.

De qualquer forma, ele prometera.

Novamente olhou para o rosto adormecido.

Tudo aquilo poderia ser para sempre, ela, movendo-o como uma peça, ele, criando seus jogos, apenas par importuná-la.

Ele, apenas olhando para ela, tendo a certeza do impossível.

Talvez o 'para sempre' apenas já existisse, sem a necessidade de ser mudado, apenas enquanto durasse.

Ele fechou os olhos.

E o Rei-Sem-Vida não se lembrava de ter se sentido mais vivo em todos os seus seiscentos anos.

**Eu queria ver no escuro do mundo**

**Onde está tudo o que você quer**

**Para me transformar no que te agrada**

**No que me faça ver**

**Quais são as cores e as coisas para te prender**

**Eu tive um sonho ruim, e acordei chorando**

**Por isso eu te liguei**

**Às vezes te odeio por quase um segundo**

**Depois te amo mais**

**Teus pelos, teu gosto, teu rosto**

**Tudo, que não me deixa em paz**

**Quais são as cores e as coisas pra te prender?**

**Eu tive um sonho ruim, e acordei chorando**

**Por isso eu te liguei**


End file.
